The invention relates generally to the field of fault detection and localization in complex systems. More specifically, the invention is related to a method for metric ranking in invariant networks of distributed systems.
In an existing system invariant analysis technology, invariants are discovered from monitoring data of large-scale distributed systems these invariants are further used for fault detection and isolation. Each invariant profiles a constant relationship between two monitoring metrics and the invariant network is consisted of these monitoring metrics as nodes and their invariants as edges. With this approach, when a fault occurs inside a large system, many invariants will break due to the dependency of its components. Now given the set of broken invariants at a time point, the key question is how to rank the anomaly of monitoring metrics so that system operators can follow the rank to investigate the root-case in problem troubleshooting.
In a previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 7,590,513, there is described, only, uses of the ratio of broken invariants for metric ranking.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for a metric ranking in invariant networks in distributed systems.